peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights At Peppa's (DLC)
'Five Nights At Peppa's '''is a DLC for the tactical role playing video game ''Peppa Pig: The Fractured But Whole. It was made available on March 28, 2018 for 12 dollars. A transcript is available here. Summary Peppa's gang goes to Fredbear’s Family Diner to find a book called the Necromonicon, which can make them the best superhero team ever. Along the way, they battle Fredbear, William Afton, and his band of evil animatronics. Plot The DLC begins with Peppa calling The New Pig to an emergency meeting. She tells the gang that she has done some spying and has discovered a restaurant called Fredbear’s Family Diner, and that it contains a mystical book known as the Necromonicon, which can give whoever uses it superior power. Pedro asks how they will get there, and Peppa replies that Miss Rabbit has re-opened her bus stop (following an incident where a handicapped grown up couldn’t get out, and ended up falling out the back of the bus). The kids take the bus to the diner, where there is an incredibly long line. The doors, however, are locked, and the key is being held by the Big Brother and his friends. The kids fight them for it, afterwards claiming the key and entering the restaurant. After looking around at the marvellous interior and being greeted by a Fredbear animatronic, the kids begin to look for the Necromonicon, only to be stopped by a creepy-looking shadow rabbit and bear, who fight the kids and easily overpower them, until Candy Cat steps in (having been visiting the restaurant with her parents for the fish and chips) and gives The New Pig a new Netherborn class and powers. She then joins the fight against the shadows. After, Fredbear warns the kids that they can’t go further then the red velvet rope, which separates the patrons from the animatronic band, Fredbear And Friends. With Candy Cat as a new member of the team, the kids search the restaurant. After fighting and getting some information from Balloon Girl, the kids sneak into the Parts/Service room, where a man (who introduces himself as Mr. Afton) is working on the spare animatronic parts. The kids ask him what he’s seen going into the animatronic suits (without specifying that their talking about a book). Mr. Afton gets nervous, and he runs out into the restaurant and pulls a switch that gives the band a “controlled shock”, which turns them hostile toward the kids. After the fight, the animatronics explode right in front of the audience. The kids confront Mr. Afton on the stage, but he pulls a switch that causes the stage to revolve around and disappear behind the wall. The kids find a secret room (referred to as the “safe room”, which they think means a room where employees take their breaks). They head in and, after fighting a ghostly spring lock suit, they go through another door, which leads them into a ginormous cave-like world filled with spare animatronics, which is decorated with banners, torches, and statues of nightmarish animatronics. The kids decide to continue hunting Mr. Afton. The gang walks up to a giant door at the center or the cave and try to open it, but it’s locked. A janitor animatronic says they have to insert three hats- a black one, gold one, and a shadow one. The kids take an elevator and encounter Sparky The Dog on the next floor, who is dressed as a rock star. He says he was a pop sensation until he got caught peeking at women while they were getting dressed backstage. He fights the kids, and after, he gives them the normal hat. Next, the group continues, until they go into a room filled with gas, which causes them to hallucinate. This turns out to be a trap set up, as the kids hallucinations result in Golden Freddy appearing. Instead of fighting the,, however, he reveals that he never really meant to hurt anybody, and that he just wanted to replace Freddy should he ever stop working. He gives the kids the golden hat, wishes them luck, and disappears. With only one hat left to go, the kids keep searching until they find Funtime Freddy. He, unfortunately, ''does ''want to fight. After, he hands over the last hat, which the kids put into the door, causing it to open. Through the door, the kids enter a room filled with pipes. Mr. Afton is there and is surprised to see the kids followed him. He tells the kids that he doesn’t know anything about the book their looking for, but he doesn’t want them finding out anything else. He summons Funtime Foxy to deal with the kids while he escapes. After, Peppa kicks Funtime Foxy’s speaker, which allows her to talk. She reveals the whole story behind Mr. Afton. He works above ground at the resturaunt, putting animatronics together, but he is secretly a mass murderer who puts dead bodies in the animatronics, which cause them to malfunction during the day. After, the animatronics are thrown in the safe room, where Mr. Afton takes them and brings them to the cave, where he sacrifices them to some kind of mythical beast. He forces the animatronics to help him sometimes, and shocks them if they don’t (which is how Funtime Foxy lost her voice). Funtime Foxy then tells the kids to go and stop Mr. Afton before he does anything else horrible. Outsude the room, the kids stand in a balcony overseeing a massive chamber with a large puddle filled with some kind of oil. Mr. Afton appears, dressed in a cult cloak, and fights the kids, with help from the original Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy (who, when killed, are revived by Mr. Afton and become their withered and toy counterparts). After the fight, Mr. Afton is sad about his creations being destroyed, and runs away when the kids reveal that he didn’t actually fight them. Down in the chamber, the kids find the nightmare animatronics throwing broken animatronics into the pit. When the kids get their attention, Mr. Afton decides to finish the kids off once and for all... and throws Nightmare Foxy into the pit, summoning a gigantic version of Ennard, called the “All-Mother”. The kids fight the beast and Mr. Afton. After the battle, the All-Mother demands one last meal before its eternal slumber, and eats Mr. Afton as its last meal. As the nightmare animatronics gather around the dead beast. The kids, however, are perfectly fine after taking on and destroying an elder god, and are excited when Candy Cat walks up with the Necromonicon, which she found “just lying around“. The kids bring the book up to the restaurant and try to read it, but are unable to due to its cryptic language. They ask the Fredbear animatronic for help, but he says it’s just a pretend book, and it doesn’t actually contain any demonic powers. He thanks the kids for coming to Fredbear‘s Family Diner, and the kids storm out in a huff, mad that they wasted their time. Candy tells The New Pig that she will still help him out in any future fights, and goes back to eat with her parents. The DLC ends here. Trivia * The DLC is available on Xbox One, Xbox One S, and Xbox One X. * Being a crossover into the FNAF universe, this DLC contains many references to the FNAF games: **Many animatronics and other characters from the games appear. **Certain sounds from the games are used (such as the jumpscare sounds and ambiance’s). **The “controlled shock” mechanic from FNAF: Sister Location makes a cameo. **Sparky The Dog, a hoax from the first game, appears as a boss. He says that he got in trouble for peeking at women backstage, a reference to the myth that he appeared in the Backstage camera, which was later declared false. **The “All-Mother” is Ennard from FNAF: Sister Location. Category:Video Games Category:Five Nights at Freddy's characters Category:FNaP